1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball/softball bases and more particularly pertains to a new base with rigid corner section for reducing the risk of injury while playing baseball/softball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball/softball bases is known in the prior art. More specifically, baseball/softball bases heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art baseball/softball bases include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,779; 4,979,740; 4,817,946; 3,971,558; 5,203,557; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 252,938.
In these respects, the base with rigid corner section according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the risk of injury while playing baseball/softball.